Amy Rose
Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ Emī Rōzu), also formerly known as Rosy the Rascal (ロージー・ザ・ラスカル Rōjī za Rasukaru), is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with a major crush on Sonic the Hedgehog. Since meeting Sonic on Little Planet, Amy has become his self-proclaimed girlfriend and has attempted to win his heart by any means during their adventures. She wields the Piko Piko Hammer, a powerful melee weapon which she uses with skills second to none and never leaves home without. Amy is a cheerful, though slightly erratic girl, with a positive attitude and boundless energy. However, she has a scary temper and her infatuation with Sonic makes her shortsighted and a bit obsessive about him, having followed him everywhere since meeting him. Nevertheless, she has a pure heart and will not let anything stop her. Main Friends: Sonic the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Tails, Knuckles, Jinx, Rainbow Dash, Knuckles Riso Main Enemies: Dr. Eggman, Zeus, James Moriarty The Wrath of God of War Rises Jinx, Rainbow Dash, and Amy fight James Moriarty, however James was pretending to loose and defeat the girls. James Moriarty defeated Rainbow Dash, Jinx, and Amy Rose and the three heroines turned to darkside. Jinx, Rainbow Dash, and Amy fights and beats up Knuckles, Kid, and Sonic and they were going to kill them but James Moriarty stopped them from killing them and teleports himself and the dark heroines. Meister of War The Legend of Maka Albarn The Ultimate Story Amy made her first appearance in Ultimate Story 2. Fox and Misty were asked by Lisa to check up on Sonic for her. Upon their arrival, they had a chance to reunite with Sonic and Tails and Misty was able to reunite with Knuckles. However, Amy was more than excited to meet Fox. Throughout the time that he was there, she hardly ever left him alone. She was also joined by Cream the Rabbit, who had become more of a friend to Fox than Amy. Ever since their first meeting, Amy had become Fox's self-proclaimed best friend and even started the Fox McCloud Fan Club, much to his embarrassment. She also loves the idea of Fox and Misty being a couple and had been more than happy to partake in many of their get-togethers and was especially excited to be involved in their wedding. During their honeymoon, she, along with Cream, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails and Tikal stayed with them for a few days. There, Fox and Misty met Rouge for the first time. When Rouge became infatuated with Fox for his looks, Amy was immediately protective of him and Misty and never back down from trying to keep Rouge away from him. At one point, Fox talked with Amy about her wanting to marry Sonic and convinced her to wait until she was old enough to even get married. Amy took his advice to consideration and decided to give Sonic his space until she feels that she is ready. Until then, she devoted more time to being around Fox and helping him out however she can, much to his annoyance and dismay. Amy is always excited about getting involved with a lot of aspect of Fox's life, whether it was helping him out with his missions, whether he likes it or not, or even meeting his friends such as Link, also whether he wants her to or not. When she first heard about Link, she begged Fox to take her to Hyrule so she could meet him, so Fox contacted Link through a telepathic link established by Lisa to arrange to meet with each other within Hyrule Castle Town. However, when they arrived, Link was nowhere to be found and Fox couldn't contact him through Lisa, so he called on his friends to help him look for his friend. As his friends were searching the rest of the land, Fox stayed in the Castle Town with Amy and Cream until they were to hear back from their friends or Link was able to return to the town. As soon as they got a call from Slippy that Misty and her group were able to find Link, the 3 of them rushed out to where they were with Amy pulling Fox and Cream along the way. When they were able to meet with Link, Amy was very excited, so much so that she couldn't shut up about it. When they decided to return to the Castle Town, Amy was especially excited to meet Zelda at long last. Gallery Sa2b_amy.png Amy_22.png Amy2006iy4.png AmyRoseColorSharpEditDuck.png Unleashedamy.png AmyAndCreamSonicHeroes.png Sonic-Advance-Amy-Artwork.png Amy_Rose.png Chara_amy.gif amy oh.png amy smile.jpg amy happy.jpg Amy_Rose_Archie_Profile.png Amy_Rose_(Archie).jpg AmyArchiebySenSilv.png Dark_Amy_Rose0.jpg Amy Rose and Bigby Wolf.png|"Amy Rose and Bigby Wolf" fdfdwdwsdfs.png Sonic Boom Gallery Amy Sonic boom.png Amy-Rose.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Action Heroines Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Gloved Characters Category:The Action Crusaders Members Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Cute Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Enemies of James Moriarty's alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Partner Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline Category:Major Characters in The Legend of Maka Category:The Action Crusaders Members Appeared in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Characters in The Great Island War Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Heroes in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Characters in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters favorite by Bridal Shotacon Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Sonic and Amy Rose Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Fanatics Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Humanoid Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Sidekicks Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Characters favorite by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Fashion Lover Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lisa Ortiz Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story